


Misunderstanding

by Kikachan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: Ichigo hadn’t known they were actually dating in the first place.But he could work with that. He’s good at adapting to unexpected situations.Drabble/one-shot





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> For UraIchi Week 2018  
> Day 4: Mutual (or Not) Pining  
> Thank you again BlueShadow.  
> Inspired in a true story.

So, this was the story:  
After the Quincy war, Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Ichigo became closer friends. Ichigo had grown up and matured and he and Kisuke had a better undertanding of each other. They had lunch and tea, Long talks about the Sereitei from before and the Sereitei from now. How they could work to make it better.  
It wasn’t just the intellectual talk. Their new intimacy made possible a more physical closeness. A hand on the shoulder, on the neck. A hug. Even their silences were comfortable.  
And then there was a fight.  
Ichigo didn’t even remember what the fight was truly about, but words had been said and Ichigo was done.  
They made up, of course. Rebellions and battles have a way to bring people together.  
But the intimacy was gone. Kisuke’s smiles were sad and he went out of his way to not touch Ichigo.  
And that hurt Ichigo. He didn’t understand. Hadn’t they apologized to each other? Ichigo knew that was a big thing for Kisuke, the guy just didn’t apologize.  
Usually, when he had a problem, he’d go to Kisuke, but this time Kisuke was the problem so he asked his friends.  
The answer wasn’t what he was expecting it to be. Granted, he didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t this.  
This, being he and Kisuke apparently having broken up, and Kisuke was pining.  
Well, Ichigo hadn’t known they were actually dating in the first place.  
But he could work with that. He’s good at adapting to unexpected situations.  
So, after a long and uncomfortable talk, Ichigo and Kisuke made up. Or started dating.  
Ichigo still wasn’t sure of the details.


End file.
